Quiero estar contigo
by Pandileta
Summary: Pasados unos días, Shiori quiere hablar con Suga todo lo que habían acordado hablar, pero Suga se lo resumirá en una frase.


El día que la ''Kotori Obake'' dejó de existir, el día que Suga recuperó su voz, el día que el niño volvió con su madre... Desde aquel día, Shiori decidió pasar más tiempo en el museo, si bien tenía que volver para seguir con la universidad también quería disfrutar que no estaba sola de nuevo. Así que decidió ayudar a Suga con el museo antes de que tuviese que partir a la ciudad otra vez. Querían volver a escribir la historia, y esta vez con un final que ellos mismos vivieron, querían colocar más cosas en las habitaciones para que eso de verdad pareciese un museo y así ganar más visitantes con el único fin de que la mansión no tuviera que ser demolida, y eso a Shiori la alegraba muchísimo.

Pero por otro lado, desde que ambos quedaron en hablar sobre tantas cosas, no volvieron a establecer una conversación digna, además de que Suga no había vuelto a decir nada después del ''Shii-chan'' cuando volvió a recuperar su voz. Shiori no sabía muy bien como comenzar la tan esperada charla, y Suga no daba señales de lo contrario al igual que su amiga.

Así que, pasados unos días de lo ocurrido, y aprovechando que habían cerrado el museo para la limpieza y renovación de éste, shiori decidió que haría hablar a Suga, y con su voz daría comienzo a una conversación en la que hablarían de esas cosas que ambos querían decirse. La joven, sin perder más tiempo y aprovechando que los dos estaban en la cocina a solas, comenzó a hablar.

- El desayuno estaba muy bueno, Suga-kun. - El nombrado giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica a los ojos y la sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pero de su boca no salió nada, simplemente volvió a limpiar los platos silenciosamente. Entonces Shiori comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Por cuál habitación debería empezar a limpiar y colocar? - Era una pregunta, y esa si que tenía que contestarla. El moreno se dió la vuelta de nuevo y sacó un cuaderno de memos que tenía en el bolsillo, empezando a escribir en él.

-''Por la que quieras'' - Suga había enseñado el memo a la joven, sonriéndola de nuevo. Shiori suspiró y asintió, desistiendo por el momento. Y ambos se fueron al recibidor del museo para comenzar con la tarea de limpiar el lugar. Unas horas después, habían pasado a la cocina, y al terminar el día el piso inferior ya estaba totalmente limpio y ordenado de nuevo.

- Hicimos un buen trabajo, Suga-kun. - Felicitó la castaña al chico, quién se sonrojó de nuevo por las palabras dedicadas a él. Luego sacó de nuevo una memo, escribiendo rápidamente y se la enseñó a la chica.

-''Tú también.''

-Bueno, quizás es hora de que vayamos a dormir. - Susurró bostezando la chica, Suga asintió, pero Shiori habló de nuevo. - ¿Querrías dormir conmigo hoy? - Suga se sonrojó violentamente ante la proposición de la joven, quien, al contemplar la reacción de su amigo, añadió. - ¡Eh, no! Me refiero... Dormir en la misma habitación juntos pero en camas diferentes...

-''Oh, si Shii-chan quiere.'' - Respondió Suga a través de otra memo, ocultando su rostro detrás del papel.

Así ambos jóvenes instalaron otra cama más en el lugar donde dormía Suga en la planta baja del museo. Los dos ya tenían el pijama puesto, dispuestos a meterse en sus correspondientes camas. Shiori estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, ya que había propuesto esto únicamente para hablar a Suga sin que él tenga oportunidad de escribir en una memo. Y esperó metida en su cama, viendo como Suga apagaba la luz e iba a su cama. Shiori dejó que unos pocos minutos pasasen para hablar, y, con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente, habló.

- Hey, Suga-kun... - Llamó la castaña. - ¿Recuerdas que teníamos una conversación pendiente? - Pero para sorpresa de la chica, una luz se iluminó y una memo cayó sobre su cara.

-''Claro''.

- Pero, antes que eso, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - Pidió, Suga volvió a darle otro memo con la misma palabra que contenía la anterior. - ¿Puedes usar la voz para hablar conmigo? - Esta vez Suga se sentó en su cama, mirando a la chica desde ese lugar, luego escribió de nuevo.

-''No he vuelto a hablar desde que te llamé por tu nombre con mi voz, me es difícil volver a utilizarla, y lo único que consigo es decir tu nombre.''

- Suga-kun... - Susurró Shiori también sentándose sobre su cama, miró a Suga, quien jugaba con sus manos nervioso, sonrió ante lo tierno que le parecía volver a sentirle como cuando ambos eran niños. Se levantó y se sentó al lado del moreno, cogiéndole de la mano, pero cuando abrió la boca no sabía qué decir. Miró a los ojos de Suga, estaba cerca del chico, muy cerca, más de lo que había estado de cualquier otro en su vida, y ese pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse, pero entonces vio al chico abrir la boca.

-Shii...-chan... - Susurró, su voz era grave, pero el tono que le añadía le hacía parecer infantil. - ¿Estás... Bien...?

- C-claro que si, Suga-kun. - Afirmó la joven, nerviosa. Su mano apretó la de Suga sin querer ante el nerviosismo, lo que la hizo sentirse todavía más avergonzada. El chico apretó la suya de vuelta, y luego cogió su cuaderno de memos, escribiendo otra nota más larga que las demás. Al terminar, se la dio a Shiori.

-''He estado pensando en todo lo que quería decirte, porque yo también quería decírtelo a través de mi voz, sin embargo lo he resumido todo en una frase.''

- ¿Qué frase...? - Susurró Shiori.

- Quiero estar siempre contigo. - Suga dijo a prisa esa frase, que parecía ensayada. Sin embargo Shiori sintió a su estómago dar una vuelta completa y se sonrojó violentamente, Suga, por su parte, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque un rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas. - Quiero seguir cumpliendo mi promesa.

- Suga-kun... - Susurró la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos. - Yo también quiero... Estar contigo... - Sus palabras, al contrario de las de él sonaban atropelladas, improvisadas. Suga escribió otra memo, dándosela a la joven doblada, luego cogió la mano de la chica con cariño y esperó a que Shiori la leyese.

-''Necesito tiempo para habituarme a mi voz, y cuando lo haga podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras, lo prometo.'' - Shiori sonrió y cerró los ojos, acercándose la memo a su pecho, Suga cogió la mano de la memo y la enlazó con la suya, aún sonriente.

- Shii...-chan. - Llamó de nuevo.

- Dime, Suga-kun.

- Gracias... - Y acto seguido, posó sus labios en los de ella, un roce suave y efímero, Shiori, por su parte, nerviosa, y queriendo continuar, simplemente intensificó el beso, torpemente. Ambos estaban sonrojados, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, sin embargo se sentían bien después de mucho tiempo.

Se separaron, ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir, pero esta vez, Shiori actuó la primera, tirándose encima de Suga y abrazándole fuertemente, quedando los dos tumbados sobre la cama. Así fueron llevados al mundo de los sueños pasados unos minutos.

.

.

.

- Oficial Mochizuki, ¿crees que habrán ido de vuelta al bosque? - Sakuma preguntaba preocupada al nombrado.

- Estarán dentro del museo Sakuma, no te preocupes. - Pero Sakuma entró con la llave que el oficial tenía por su algo sucedía, buscó por todas las habitaciones hasta que entró en la habitación de Suga la última, ya que había visto la habitación de Shiori vacía y se temía lo peor. Para su sorpresa, encontró a los dos jóvenes durmiendo abrazados sobre la cama del chico.

- Oficial Mochizuki. - Llamó Sakuma. - ¿Onee-san y el _manager_ están bien? - El policía sonrió ante la visión que ambos le daban, cogió a Sakuma de la mano y la llevó fuera del museo, cerrando el edificio. Al fin ambos estaban completamente bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia la he escrito en menos de media hora, antes de ponerme a estudiar para el examen de mañana. El vacío que sentí al terminar Forest of Drizzling Rain me inspiró en escribir algo de estos dos, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor que esta cursilada fea y mal escrita. Pero aún así aquí os la dejo. <strong>

**Siento faltas ortográficas y mi mal redacción, intento mejorarla con el tiempo. Se acepta todo tipo de críticas constructivas :3.**

**Los personajes de Forest of Drizzling Rain no me pertenecen, solo los cogí prestados para hacer una historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Un saludo :3**


End file.
